


Advice

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy gives Melinda some good advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

Daisy was sitting with Aunt Mel and watching Clint train new recruits. Melinda May was an old friend of Phil Coulson and also Daisy's godmother.  
Despite being known for being scary, May was completely smitten to her god daughter.  
Daisy was 7 years old and was a very observant. She missed very little. She knew Aunt Mel has liked her Aunt Tasha for sometime now and she knew Tasha liked Mel back.  
She saw them staring at each other the same way as her daddies stared at each other. 

Daisy said, " You should ask Tasha out."

May was so.surprised she didn't say anything for sometime. May knew her goddaughter was very mature for her age and was very observant. 

May sighed and said, " She doesn't like me that way."

Daisy rolled her eyes and said, " For a spy you are oblivious. She likes you. I saw her staring at you longingly. You both deserve to be happy."

" Are you playing matchmaker ? " asked May

" Yes. " Daisy replied. 

May knew Daisy was right and maybe she should give it a try after all Daisy is rarely wrong, just like her dad's.

May smiled and said, " Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> 8th in series


End file.
